Agent A VS the Sketch Monster
by Pricat
Summary: When ALF gets accidentally recruited into the O.W.C.A, adventures and chaos begin as learning to be an agent is tricky but Perry will help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is what happens when fandoms and imagination combine, since I love PnF and got into the old Alfer so this was an inspired idea thanks to a sketch I drew two weeks ago so I had to write a story.**

**Monogram accidentally recruits ALF into the O.W.C.A thinking he's an anteater when he's actually an alien from the planet Melmac.**

**At first he's hesitant but after he opens up, he and his mentor the powerful Agent P has to train him.**

**I hope people like ninjadragon5 like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in the Tanners neighbourhood, as a certain orange brown furred Melmacian male was chasing the family cat around the backyard trying to make it his meal but unaware that Carl Karl from the O.W.C.A was watching and wondering why his boss Major Francis Monogram wanted this one to be a recruit but was seeing Agent P the most powerful agent in the Danville division join him but was making his move entering the backyard as ALF stopped as his curiosity was piqued.

"Nice fedora beaver duck thing." he said making Perry a little irked as he hated when people called him that.

"I'm a platypus, not a beaver duck but I shouldn't judge.

What're you, an anteater?" he said making ALF annoyed.

"I'm an alien from the planet Melmac buddy!

Why're you here?" he asked making Perry smirk.

"I can't explain here, but you have to come with me, okay?" he said.

ALF sighed as it was okay to leave since the Alien Task Force weren't chasing after him so he decided to take a risk like on that radio talk show he'd met Jody through getting into the hover jet.

"Cool can I drive?" he asked as Perry chuckled.

"Sorry bub but only agents can drive.

Let's just go okay?" he said as they left but Brian had seen the whole thing but knew ALF would be back soon but wondered what was going on seeing Rhonda there but she would wait until her boyfriend returned.

ALF was in awe as he and Perry entered the O.W.C.A headquarters heading to Major Monogram's office but the Melmacian male snickered at the major's Monobrow making Francis glare at him.

"Geez tough crowd!

What is this place and what do you guys do?

If you're allied with Miloff and his Alien Task Force goons, I'm not joining since I've been dealing with those jerks since I crash landed on this planet!" ALF said making both Carl and Monogram in awe realising this.

"This is very cool indeed!

Our first alien recruit!" Carl said as Monogram agreed.

Perry saw ALF playing with dice making him sigh.

"Agent P, show him the ropes!

We'll see soon enough if he has what it takes to be an agent.

For now go home and rest." Monogram told them, as they were leaving but Perry noticed ALF was quiet but understood after Carl's reaction but was curious about him.

"Why would you care?

Your boss is just like Miloff!

That jerk wanted me eradicated just because I'm an alien." he said looking away as the hover jet landed in the Tanners backyard seeing him climb out but he slammed the door going inside making Perry sigh leaving.


	2. A Little Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story for you guys as this is pretty good.**

**It's the night before training begins but ALF is a little anxious but his friends will help.**

* * *

Rick and Melissa wondered why ALF was in a bad mood snapping Oreos in half but they understood after he explained but told him they had referred him to Monogram making his beady eyes widen in awe and wondered why as Melissa sighed.

"We figured that since you can expose yourself Commander that you should share your talent with the world plus you'd do great as an agent since you're pretty strong and courageous for somebody like you." Rick said knowing he could talk sense into the Melmacian male but Melissa knew that his date with Rhonda was calming him down but maybe Rhonda could help him.

She went to find Rhonda seeing her doing tai chi which impressed her knowing how strong an Orbit Guard she was as she'd taught Melissa some skills but was happy ALF was a recruit of the O.W.C.A since she was oe too.

"Sure Melissa as he's stressed but he'll warm up since Rick wanted him to come home to New Melmac but I have something that might give him courage." she told her.

"It's not a tooth is it?" Melissa asked her.

The female Orbit Guard shook her head revealing a moon crystal which was from the Moon of Melmac making Melissa in awe as it was on an necklace and curious hearing it held power.

"I hope Gordon likes it, since he needs a little courage.

Being in custody hurt his spirit q little." she said.

She then was going inside as she needed to get ready but heard Gordon playing the piano in the living room and singing a song he wrote but it sounded sad.

She then went upstairs to take a shower.

Later that night, ALF and Rhonda were at a restaurant having fun and talking making him stunned she was a recruit knowing that he had issues to work out like trusting others but his eyes widened seeibg The necklace as it was a Melmacian moon crystal.

"I knew you would like it since you've been down but it'll help give you strength for becoming a recruit." she said as he put it on but it glowed making them in awe but ALF was feeling strange but shook it off as it was a fluke but was just meal and Rhondq as it was a make up date since the last one never happened as things were feeling normal and that maybe training wouldn't be so bad walking home with Rhonda as looking at the night skies made him feel strange as his eyes glowed but dimmed.

Rhonda had noticed it but wondered if he was okay, wondering if the crystal did have powers and probably given them to him.

She knew tomorrow was the first day of training but knew things would be fine but knew getting some rest would help but knew Gordob wouldn't sleep making hot chocolate knowing it soothed him but saw him in pyjamas watching a show.

"Thanks sweet baby as I feel sleepy." he told her falling asleep.

She then snuggled beside him in bed but she hoped he was okay.

She wondered if that crystal had done something to him.


	3. The Training Begins

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**Training is about to begin but can the old Alfer make the cut?**

* * *

The next morning after his boys had gone to school, Perry was going to his lair and got into his hover jet going to pick up his new so called recruit of a partner since he and his friend Rhonda were still being trained but left his host family's home but going to LA and landed in the Tanners backyard seeing Rhonda Practising tai chi making him impressed but joining in, making Rhonda smile since she liked sparring against other Orbit Guards on Melmac as ALF came out but feeling recharged after last night but he was wearing the crystal Rhonda had given him last night as Perry saw him quiet while they got in the hover jet remembering yesterday how Carl and Monogram had hit an ner e with their reactions to him.

"Is your friend okay?

He is quiet compared to yesterday, since he wouldn't shut up and wanted to drive this hover jet." the teal furred platypus said making the female Melmacian smile knowing how headstrong Gordon was.

"Gordon's just a little anxious since today is the first day of training and all." she said making him amazed that his new recruit hadn't told him his name but understood he was shy and would help him out since he'd been like that as a recruit but years of fighting had helped him become strong.

They then arrived at the O.W.C.A headquarters seeing other animal agents there making Rhonda excited but making ALF more anxious entering as butterflies were making their own mating calls in his stomach as his eyes glowed becoming unseen making Perry and Rhonda in awe since Rhonda knew the crystal had given him powers but curious along with Perry seeing him become visible again making himself in awe.

"Let's just get inside guys." Perry said knowing the physical was today making Rhonda curious and ALF anxious since being in the lab reminded him of being in the Alien Task Force's custody as his eyes glowed messing with the equipment making Carl worry since the physical couldn't go on but saw ALF shaking in fear as he ran off.

Perry saw Rhonda go after him but they would meet him there in the gym as he understood seeing her boyfriend wipe tears away understanding why the lab had freaked him out hugging him.

"It's okay to be scared Gordon since the lab reminded you of being in lockdown huh?

But this place isn't like their base as they're good guys like the Orbit Guards back home." she told him.

He nodded and unaware Perry was listening to his and Rhonda's talk.

He wondered what they were talking about but saw Gordon hug Rhonda seeing a mischievous smirk on his face meaning the wise guy was back which was a good sign but would ask Rhonda later what they had been talking about but it was sparring time but telling them to imagine their worst enemy to give them fighting spirit making Rhonda anxious hearing Gordon growl knowing he was imagining Miloff which wasn't a good thing seeing his being glow with a green aura knowing The crystal had given him powers, as she was sparring against the teal furred male but pinned him down easily as it was Gordon's turn, but Perry and The other recruits were stunned.

The Melmacian male was pretty strong but somehow it was like he had super strength lifting Perry up but pinned him easily but fainted making Rhonda worry as Perry was taking him to the infirmary so the doctors could see what was wrong but Rhonda was going with him, but she was listening to the doctors explain that her friend had been given powers from the strange crystal and would help him control them.

"What was he imagining, that gave him that much fight?" Perry asked Rhonda.

"His worst enemy like you said." she replied making him understand seeing him begin to stir.

"Is it lunch time yet?" he asked sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Rhonda chuckled at her boyfriend kissing him on the snout making him blush and his eyes glow as flowers appeared in her hair making Perry in awe realising these powers reacted to his emotions making Rhonda smirk.

"Let's just go." she said as they walked out but Perry smiled.

"So I have powers, after you gave me That rock?" ALF asked when sitting at a table with Rhonda in the mess hall as they had a lot of food around them since their eight stomachs were hungry after training hard.

"You were imagining Miloff in fight class, right?" she asked seeing him nod as Perry had told them to imagine their worst enemy but happy he was his normal self knowing he was up to something since he'd put a few pranks in Monogram's office making the others laugh but hoped he wouldn't be busted seeing he'd used his new powers to pull them off.

But later after returning to the Tanners house, she found him curled up on the couch asleep since training had exhausted him going into the kitchen finding Kate and Willie there but they knew what was going on since Rick and Melissa had explained but they hoped he was okay.

"He's just exhausted as agent training is a little tougher on him plus that crystal I gave him infused him with powers." Rhonda told them seeing Willie in awe and knew he'd use them for mischief seeing a plate of Oreos fly into the living room as ALF was sleep eating making Willie smirk.


End file.
